TRS/Part 1:The Kingdom With No King
Rating PG for violence and mild language Part One:The Kingdom With No King Woodfall City Far to the north of Hyrule rests Deku Swamp. Within it lies Deku Palace. Surrounding the palace is a peaceful city called Woodfall. However, the city has been without a ruler for eleven years. The Royal Family left to visit the King of Hyrule but never returned. An elderly Deku who was close friends with the Deku King has acted as a temporary ruler until the Royal Family returns. But the Deku have lost hope for the return of their king. Kaira A Deku girl named Kaira ran through the streets of Woodfall. "Oh man, I can't believe I slept in again. Orca is so gonna kill me" she groaned. She stopped at the gates of Deku Palace. The guard sighed. "Kaira, if you want to become a knight you have to learn some responsibility. You’re supposed to be in the selection trials right now" he said. "I know. Can you let me through? I'm late enough as it is" Kaira told him. "Good luck" the guard told her as she ran through the gates. Kaira made her way to the training room. An old Hylian was waiting for her. "I can't believe you Kaira" he growled. "I'm sorry Orca. I couldn't sleep at all last night" Kaira said. "Well, I managed to persuade the judges to make your fight last. Now hurry up" Orca told her. "Thanks Orca" Kaira said and entered the arena. The Arena Kaira ran into the arena. "Ah, now entering the arena is Kaira" the referee declared. The judges shook their heads and wrote something down. "Her opponent is Thorn, a regular finalist in the tournament. The winner of the match will be one step closer into becoming a knight. Ready, fight!" the referee announced. Kaira pulled two daggers from her belt. Thorn, her opponent, was a big, muscular Deku. He carried a large spiked club. "Hahaha, you'll need a lot more than those toy knives to beat me" Thorn laughed. He charged at Kaira, who rolled out of the way. She jumped up and stabbed Thorn in the back with her daggers. Thorn roared and pulled Kaira off of him. He threw her on the ground and raised his club. "Bye-bye" he said and swung it down. A spear thudded into the club, sending it flying out of Thorn's hands. "That's enough. You've won" Orca told him. Thorn sneered and picked up his club. "And the winner is: Thorn!" the referee declared. Thorn walked past Orca. "Stupid old man" Thorn muttered. Orca stuck out his foot and tripped Thorn. He placed his foot on the back of Thorn's head. Thorn struggled to get up but Orca was too strong. "Could you repeat that? My hearing isn't as good as it used to be" Orca asked. He pushed down and pressed Thorn's face into the dirt. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Thorn sobbed. Orca took his foot off and let Thorn up. "Your damn right. Oh, you got a little something on your face" Orca told him. Thorn stormed out of the arena. "Thanks Orca" Kaira muttered. "Your welcome" he told her. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving" Orca said and they walked out of the arena. A Long Lost Friend Orca and Kaira sat in a small tavern. "I can't believe I failed again. I'll never be a knight" Kaira groaned. "Don't say that. You stood no chance against Thorn. Next year you'll make it for sure" Orca told her. "If you say so. I wish he was still alive. Even though it's been eleven years I still haven't forgotten about him" Kaira said. "And that's the way it should be. No matter how long you live you should never forget your friend. David was a good kid, and he would have made a great king" Orca told her. "Yeah. I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tommorrow Orca" Kaira said and left. "You'll be a great knight someday, Kaira" Orca muttered. The Pond The Pond In Hyrule, David and Skid were racing down the River Hylia in canoes. Skid was ahead of David. "Hahaha, I'm gonna win again!" Skid shouted. David growled, and then grinned as he thought up an idea. "Look Skid, a dragon!" David exclaimed. "Where?!" Skid cried and looked around. "Gotcha!" David yelled and sped ahead of Skid. "Hey! No fair, you cheated!" Skid cried. David laughed as he paddled into a pond. He stopped laughing when he realized where he was. "You jerk! You totally cheated!" Skid yelled as he paddled beside David. "What's wrong?" Skid asked when he saw David’s face. "This is where it happened. This is where my parents were killed" David said. They rowed to shore. He walked over to an old carriage. "This is what we traveled in. See: R.F.O.W., Royal Family of Woodfall" David said as he pointed to the letters engraved into the carriage. "Are you ever gonna return to Woodfall?" Skid asked. "I don't know. I might, someday" David replied. "I'll go with you if you do" Skid told David. David laughed. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "Cuz there I'll have a clean slate. No one will know about the pranks I've pulled. Plus, I'll have lots of new victims" Skid grinned. David laughed and pushed Skid into the pond. "Oh, no. If you do come I'll be sure to warn everyone about you" David told Skid. Skid pulled himself out of the pond. "Humph, you're worse than Link" he muttered. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's head back to the Castle. We can just leave the canoes here, the Zoras will get them" David said. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Skid cried and ran off. He tripped on a rock and went flying. He crashed into a tree. A beehive fell from the tree and hit Skid on the head. A swarm of bees flew out of the beehive and buzzed angrily. Skid screamed and ran away, with the swarm of bees chasing after him. David sighed. He turned and looked at the carriage one last time before chasing after Skid. Attack on Woodfall City Kaira woke up. She could hear people screaming outside. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Then she ran outside to find Woodfall City ablaze. People were running down the streets. "What's going on?" Kaira muttered and ran towards the palace. She ran past an alleyway where two Human toddlers were crying. Kaira stopped and ran back over to them. "Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" she asked them. "Gone" one of them replied. "C'mon, I'll help you find them" Kaira said and held out her hands. Each of the toddlers grabbed one of her hands and they started walking. Kaira wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "I sorry, I-" "Hey, you're the pipsqueak from the knight selection trials! We've gotta score to settle!" Thorn exclaimed. He was about to grab Kaira when he noticed the toddlers. "Who're they?" he asked. "I dunno. I found them in an alley. They told me their parents are gone" Kaira replied. "I'll take 'em" Thorn told her. Kaira hesitated but let Thorn pick them up. "C'mon pipsqueak" he told Kaira and started to run towards the city entrance. "My name's Kaira!" Kaira yelled and followed him. "What happened to the city?" Kaira asked Thorn. "Some mage attacked. The castle's been overrun" Thorn replied. "What!" Kaira cried. "My babies!" a woman cried. She ran over to them. "You found my babies! Thank you!" she exclaimed. Thorn handed her the toddlers. He and Kaira continued running. "What happened to Orca?" Kaira asked. "I dunno. He asked me to bring this letter to Hyrule Castle" he replied and handed her an envelope. "Hey you stop!" someone shouted. They turned to see a squad of Darknuts running towards them. "Uh oh! Run! Take that to Hyrule! There's a transport Kargaroc waiting at the city gates!" Thorn yelled. Kaira nodded and ran. Thorn drew a broadsword from a sheath on his back. He grinned and stabbed a Darknut through the chest. He ducked under another Darknut's sword and cut the Darknut in half. Thorn whirled around and beheaded the last Darknut. Someone started clapping. A man stepped out of the shadows. He was like a shadow himself; his clothes were black, his skin was gray and his hair was dark gray. "Well done. You are quite the fighter" he told Thorn. Thorn roared and charged at him. The man drew his own sword and blocked Thorn's attack. "However, you still have a lot to learn before you can defeat me" he said and pushed his sword. Thorn fell down. The man laughed and swung his sword. Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the street and the man's sword was blasted out of his hand. "Dark Link, that's enough" a mage with pale skin and light purple hair told the man. Dark Link growled, picked up his sword, and walked away. The mage turned to Thorn. "You may go" he said. "Why did you help me?" Thorn asked. "I don't want any unnecessary deaths during this transition" the mage replied. "Whatever" Thorn muttered and ran after Kaira. She was waiting at the city gates. Standing next to her were two giant birds with saddles on their backs. "C'mon, lets go" Thorn told Kaira and they each got on a bird. The birds took off and flew south, towards the distant land of Hyrule. Link's Bad Day A young man was running through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. He wore a light suit of golden armor. He had dirty-blond hair and was very good-looking. All the girls sighed dreamily whenever they saw him. His name was Link, the Hero of Hyrule. He had saved Hyrule many times in the past. His most recent adventure had happened four years ago*. He and a group of warriors had traveled over land and sea to build an army to defeat a Gerudo warlord known as Ganondorf. A great war was fought but in the end, Ganondorf was defeated. Hyrule was peaceful once again. Right now Link was searching for a young dragon named Scorch, who had been rescued by Link during the war. Link heard screaming near the food market, so he ran over there. When he arrived he saw Scorch. He was throwing tomatoes at anyone who walked near him. "Scorch!" Link yelled. Scorch froze and slowly turned his head to where Link was standing. "Uh oh!" Scorch yelped and sped away. "Get back here!" Link shouted and ran after the little dragon. A load roar filled the town. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. A giant, red dragon was hovering over the town. "Look, it's the Great Valoo!" people cried and pointed. Valoo was the guardian of the Rito, bird-like humanoids who had fought in the war and now delivered mail. Valoo had also fought in the war and had defeated one of Ganondorf's generals. He was also Scorch's adopted father. Valoo could speak fluently in the ancient Hylian language but couldn't speak in modern Hylian. "Scorch! What are you doing!?" Valoo bellowed. "Uh... nutting" Scorch replied. Valoo glared at him. Scorch sighed. "Trowin' things an been nawty" he muttered. "Come" Valoo ordered and flew towards Hyrule Castle. Scorch muttered darkly under his breath and followed Valoo. Link was about to leave when he heard someone yell "Stop, thief!" Link turned and saw a tall, skinny, bald man running down the street. He had a large sack slung over his shoulder. Link sighed and ran down an alley. The thief looked back over his shoulder. "Whew, no one's following me" he sighed and grinned. He turned his head and was clotheslined (It's a wrestling move) by Link. Link stepped out of the alley and hauled the thief up off the ground. "Sakon, how many times do we have to go through this?" Link asked the thief. Sakon groaned and dropped the sack. "C'mon, off to your jail-cell" Link said. He picked up the sack dragged it and Sakon away. Later, Link walked through the gates to the castle courtyard. The castle courtyard was a mess. Shrubs were ripped out of the ground; mud was splattered on the castle windows and the word "LOSERS" was painted above the castle doors. David was practicing with his sword in the courtyard. Link walked over to him. "Where's Skid?" asked Link. "Don't worry, Zelda's already dealt with him" David replied. Link winced. "Ooh, I don't think even this-" he motioned to the messy courtyard "-deserve that bad a punishment" he said. He looked up to see a young woman walking towards them. She wore a long dress and a crown rested on her head. She had long brown hair and was very beautiful. Her name was Zelda and she was the Queen of Hyrule. She was also one of the heroes who had saved Hyrule during the war and was Link's fiancé. "Uh, yeah, I thought that was a great book, too" Link said loudly. "What book is that?" Zelda asked. Link nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, um, it was-" "A cover-up to make it seem like you weren't talking about me?" Zelda asked. "Yeah! That's what it was called! Wait...oh" Link said and chuckled nervously. David shook his head and Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Anyway, there's someone here and I think you two need to come and hear what they have to say" Zelda told them and walked back into the castle. Link and David followed her. Orca's Letter The three friends entered the throne room to find Kaira and Thorn waiting. Kaira gasped. "David!?" she asked. "Kaira!?" David exclaimed. Kaira ran forward and hugged David. "Everyone thought you were dead" Kaira told David. "Zelda, Link, this is Kaira. She was my friend from when I was a prince" David told Link and Zelda. "It's nice to meet you" they said. "I don't mean to be rude, but we have urgent business to deal with" Thorn said. "Oh, here" Kaira gave Orca's letter to Zelda. "I see" Zelda said after reading it. "David, here" she said and gave the paper to David. He trembled and clenched the paper tightly. "Get out of here!" Link yelled to Thorn and Kaira. Link, Zelda, and the two Deku ran out and closed the door. David roared and ripped up the letter. He picked a vase up and shattered it against a wall. "What's wrong?" Kaira asked Link. "When David feels a surge of anger or sadness he goes into a Rage. When he's like that he can't tell friend from foe. He's usually able to control it so he must be really angry" Link explained. When David calmed down he walked out of the throne room and to his room. He opened his wardrobe and took his sword out. He buckled the sheath around his waist and then sheathed his sword. He grabbed a rucksack and started to head down to the kitchen. "David, what are you doing?" Link asked. "I'm going to take back my city" David replied. "Hang on, David. Don't rush into things" Zelda told him. "Yeah, tomorrow we'll prepare ourselves and we'll set out. Could you wait just one more day?" Link asked. "Fine" David replied. They re-entered the throne room. All the vases and windows were broken and the throne was lying on its side. "But first, we need to clean this up" Link told David. Departure The next morning was spent packing supplies into a horse-drawn carriage. David was trying to help but Skid kept bothering him. "Pleeeeeease let me come!" he asked for the hundredth time. "No!" David replied, "It'll be too dangerous." "Oh, and fighting a war and helping defeat Ganondorf wasn't?" Skid asked. "Remember what I said before? That when you returned to your kingdom that I was gonna go with you?" "Fine, you can come" David sighed. "Yes!" Skid exclaimed and jumped on top of the carriage. An hour later, David, Link, Skid, Kaira, Thorn and thirty royal knights were ready to start the journey to Woodfall. "We'll be back soon, I promise" Link told Zelda. Zelda hugged him. "Promise me you'll be careful?" she asked. Link kissed her. "Hey, it's me we're talking about. I'll be fine" he replied. He joined the others at the castle gates. "That's what worries me" Zelda said. The gates opened and the group began their long journey north. Luka Back in Woodfall, the city had been almost completely destroyed. Many homes had burned to the ground and slave pens had been built in their place. Each pen contained around twenty slaves. Orca was in one of the pens. He was badly bruised and now walked with a limp. He searched the slave pen in hope of finding a weak spot but found nothing. He sat down with a sigh. "Hey" a voice whispered. Orca looked around and saw a Rito looking at him. Orca got up and walked over to him. The Rito was tall and of average build. "Looking for a way out, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, but it seems they built these damn cages well. Not a single weak spot" Orca replied. "Not in the bars, but the roof..." the Rito said and pointed up. Orca looked up and saw a small opening in the top of his cage. "That's for whenever the guards have to get in here. They lower a ladder through it. Huh, guess they didn't think of my people when they built these" the Rito stated. "What's your name?" Orca asked. "Luka, I come from an island way to the south. I have a brother there named Quill. He's a bit serious but he's a nice guy once you get to know him" the Rito replied. "Well Luka, it's a pleasure meeting you. My name's Orca. I train the Knights of Woodfall. Or, I used to train them. There can't be many left." They sat in silence for a while. "So, Luka, are there any other Rito in Woodfall?" Orca asked. "No. All of the Rito come from Dragon Roost Island. We all know one another and I am the only Rito who has ever left Dragon Roost" Luka replied. "So you're the only one who can get up there?" "Yep. Or we get outside help, which isn't gonna happen. However the chances of me getting anyone out of here without being caught are slim" Luka stated. Orca stood up. "Well then, we're just gonna have to get outside help" he told Luka. The Darknut Hierarchy The prison cages were guarded by a battalion of Darknuts led by Captain Gareth. Instead of the black armor worn by the regular Darknuts, Gareth wore blue armor. The Darknut in charge of him was General Kairn, who wore gold armor. Kairn was ruthless and only respected those who were stronger then him, so he disrespected almost everyone. Six Darknuts served under Kairn. They were known as the Six Executioners. They wore red armor and each specialized in a different weapon. They were Garm, the unofficial leader of the six, who specialized in axes; Audhulma, an expert in military strategies, who specialized in two-handed swords; Sieglinde, the only female Executioner, who specialized in dual swords; Vidofnir, the strongest of the six, who specialized in spears and lances; Nidhogg, who rarely spoke, who specialized in bows; and Gliepnir, the smartest of the six, who specialized in magic. While the Executioners got along with one another, they were loyal to different people. Garm, Audhulma, and Nidhogg were loyal to Dark Link, along with Kairn. They believed in using force to get one's way. Sieglinde, Vidofnir, and Gleipnir were loyal to Vaati, along with Gareth. They believed in peaceful negotiations. The Executioners were above Gareth in command. Everyone except Sieglinde, Vidofnir,and Gleipnir hated Gareth, including Kairn. Questioning Orders While Luka and Orca were talking, a little girl was sitting near the bars. She had managed to hold onto a doll during the attack and was playing with it. Suddenly, a Darknut guard grabbed the doll out of her hands. "What's this?" he asked. "My dolly" the girl replied. "Well say good-bye to dolly" the Darknut growled. The girl started to cry and the Darknut laughed. "Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" someone asked. Gareth walked over to the Darknut. "Captain Gareth!" the Darknut exclaimed and saluted. "I think you'd better give that doll back" Gareth said. "But sir-" "Are you refusing to obey orders from a superior officer?" Gareth said and put his hand around his sword hilt. "No sir" the Darknut said and gave the doll back. "Go play" Gareth told the girl and she ran off. Gareth put his arm around the Darknut's shoulders. "You seem a little stressed out. How 'bout I give you a nice vacation?" Gareth said and ran the Darknut through with his sword. "Have fun." He sheathed his sword and started to walk away. "Gareth!" Gareth stopped and turned around. "Luietenant Garm, what brings you here?" he asked Garm, who was walking towards him. Garm looked at the dead Darknut. "What happened here?" he asked Gareth. "He was antagonizing the prisoners, so I gave him a vacation" Gareth explained. "Who cares about the prisoners?" Garm asked. "With all due respect sir, but why must we treat them so? The woman and children are obviously not a threat to us" Gareth asked. "Who are we to question orders?" Garm replied. "But it's not right!" Gareth exclaimed. "Then take it up with my father" Garm said and walked away. "Kairn won't do anything" Gareth said. "Exactly" Garm replied. Adventure Fanfic